


the fall of george's troglodytes

by leeisoverparty



Category: gog trog XD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, e - Freeform, flo is so cool, georges troglodytes more like dead, gog trog, hello LGBTQ community, i actually dont know what to write here, lol imagine dying first couldnt be me sweats, me when gog trog dumb, murder pog, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeisoverparty/pseuds/leeisoverparty
Summary: gog trog hungers games au based on the twt thread haha we are so sexy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the fall of george's troglodytes

there was the sound of footsteps.

then, bones snapping apart.

and then came hateno's gut-wrenching screech as lee's deceased body fell to the ground, unmoving. 

the girl stood frozen, heart racing and hands shaking as her friend's killers slowly approached, like a predator about to pounce onto its prey.

 _god,_ she thought, _how did we get here?_ her breath hitched as they inched closer to her, gaze menacing as they tightened their fists. she knew that her fate was sealed from that point onward.

_where did it all go wrong?_

**Author's Note:**

> hi follow @gogtrog :smile:


End file.
